The Lovely Dark
by xXShadow077Xx
Summary: SpyroXCynder first story, Cynder finds out she is needed to open the dark realms and free the king of dragons and reign surpreme. Cynder and spyro fight an evil that is anciet and immortal. They have no chance of suvival, but the will fight until the end.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people. I am going to try a Spyro story. If you have any tips (or anything, I'm clueless!!!!) I would accept with open arms!!

**Chapter 1 seven years later…**

**Cynder stared at the wall of her small room. It was seven years after the fall of Malfor, and her freedom. She lived in the dragon temple now. And she lives in this dirty small closet. She helped there purple savior take down Malfor… **_**And charred his ass a few times…sooo much for savior…**_** Her room **_**was**_** a closet, now it had a desk and a quill for all her writing needs.**

_**Oh, so this is their thanks…**_**said Cynders thought, darkness controlled half her thoughts, **_**We should kill them all… burn the temple to the ground… watch as scales burn into black ashes…**_

**Um, Cynder thought back, never, they were the only ones who took us in, with out them we would be dead, or worse, I would be you again.**

_**It was Spyro who saved us… with out him, we would take this temple with shear force. Think about it, girl, if we just kill the purple fool we could take the temple with such ease…then we will focus on the larger picture… creating an army and crushing anybody everything or anything in our pat…**_

"**I really need to go for a swim." Cynder said suddenly. **_**Were you even listing?!?! (Sigh) Notice, no one would see, black dirt against black scales. But since I know you are not listening, you need a guidance, since you can't leave alone…… NO, I flat out REFUSE for you to ask him…**_**Cynder smiled at the thought of bathing with Spyro. She noticed her wrong, and shook it off. What was wrong with her?**

**Too late. She jumped out in the hall, the torches lit the stone wall as she took two flights of stairs and went to the third door on the right. Cynder opened the door. Spyros room was large and circular in shape. He also had large windows shaped as moons. Other then that the room was empty except for a large bed in the corner of the room. And the slumbering beast on top of the bed was the good ol' purple savior, Spyro himself.**

**Sooooooooo much for our hero, drooling on his pure white pillow.**

"**SPYRO!" Cynder roared in Spyros ear.**

"**Hmm…What? Who? Cynder? How's it going? Watch out for the purple sheep, I'll get em' though, I'll get em'……" (Snore.) **

"**Spyro, I need to take a swim, and I can't leave alone. Can you come?" Cynder asked.**

"**Huh, yhea, sure, five minutes, purple sheep…" Spyro stammered.**

"**Spyro, you have been sleeping for about eighteen hours plus, isn't time you don't sleep seventy five percent of the day?" Cynder replied**

"**Fine, I'll go." Spyro drowsily stepped of his bed and stared at Cynder, Spyro sure looked older. Well duh, it's been seven years, Cynder thought. "What?" Spyro noticed Cynder staring at him.**

"**Uh nothing. Let's get going," Cynder said quickly. Spyro yawned loudly, and spread out his wings. He flapped them down hard once and went airborne. Cynder joined him and leapt up too. Soon they flew out the window, and flew in the new mornings pink new sky. Spyro, Cynder thought, you look so majestic in the morning sky. Oh, how she did love this. No, Cynder thought again, Why am I now seeing Spyro like this? Why?**

**There. The woods that surrounded the temple, were as thick as the hide of a yeti. Soon there was a small clearing to the west of them. They flew there and landed gracefully. **

"**Do what you need to do, I'm going back to sleep." Spyro said. Cynder sighed, swooped down, creating a tidal wave, splashing a mountain of water on him.**

"**JEEZE, that's cold…" Spyro shivered, as Cynder gave him a thumbs up.**

**Suddenly Spyro turned his head around. **

"**What is it?" Cynder asked, afloat on her back.**

"**I heard something…" Spyro said, "it must have been the wind. So tell me, are you still living in that dirty closet? I'll ask Ignitus if he could get you a bett…"**

**Suddenly, an arrow whizzed by, straight into Spyros shoulder.**

"**Dammit," Spyro cursed as he bit into the wood shaft and tried to take it out, but left the arrow head in. Cynders eye's widened as she saw red blood clash against his purple scales. "Show your self!" Spyro roared. Cynder jumped out of the lake, teeth bared, ready to take on Malfor himself. Three orc's jumped out from the bush, bearing small swords. Bandits, obviously. Cynder growled angrily, as dark steam erupted from her nostrils. Spyros mouth opened wide, as a crack of lighting shot out, hitting the chest of the first orc, killing him instantly. **

"**If you do not want to end up like your friend here, then I suggest you leave right now." Spyro said darkly, striking terror into their very souls. One bandit took a step forward, and said, "Never, lizard. We were sent to kill you." Maybe they were more then bandits, but too sloppy to be assasin's. **

**The orc's charged, they held their sword's high. Cynder opened her mouth and sent out a billowing cloud of dark. The closet orc was hit, he rubbed his eye's feircly to only see the black dragoness jump on him and bit his throat. Cynder tasted his thick orc blood. Cynder remembered the taste of fresh, salty, blood. The orc managed to shriek before death took him. Cynder dug more into his neck. Soon she bit the bone, and splintered it into many pieces. **

"**Cynder, let go." Spyro said. Cynder lifted her head to see the other orc dead. She looked down to see the bloody mess she made. Her dark eye's widened as she rushed to the lake. Cynder looked down to see her reflection. All her teeth were stained red with blood, so was her snout. Cynder raised her paw high and struck the reflection, shattering it into a million pieces.**

"**Cynder," Spyro said softly as he approached her slowly. Cynder turned around quickly and roared. Spyro stepped forward, making Cynder wings straight out and this made her look bigger. She roared again shaking every bone in Spyro's body.**

_**Screw this, **_**Cynder thought as she jumped up an became airborne. She rose higher and higher, until Spyro was the size of an ant. He never took his eye of her though. He stared at her solemnly. **

**Well what do you think? Don't own Spyro, but if I did, it would **_**ROCK!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**My goal is to be half decent. Oh yhea, if you could E-mail me and tell me what the and who the four elemental dragons are, I would be happy, thanks. OH YEAH FANFIC. SCREWED ME OVER I do not know why chpt.1 is all bolded so I am sorry…if it happens again I'll be rly PISSED!!! **

Chapter 2 Dark realms

Cynder flew as fast as she could. Why did this happen? No, she'll wonder about that later, first she had to find who sent the orc's. She spotted smoke billowing out of the tree's west of her. A camp, maybe? She needed answers and there will be blood shed if needed. She sped to the location and landed. She tucked her wings to her side and surveyed he surroundings. She found her self in a small town. Well it really wasn't a town but random huts where scattered around the area. _Not a camp, _she thought drearily as she walked on, But stopped when she saw an orc leave a hut.

"Thanks," He said walking away from the hut not noticing Cynder yet, "for the donation, shit," He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed the dragoness. Cynder did not attack yet, he did not pose a threat yet. He pulled out a long skinny object from his knapsack and blew on it. It made a terrible noise, that reminded Cynder of when she killed that one orc. _Crap, it's a war horn._

Suddenly six orc's appeared from the wood's bearing sword's, axe's, and club's. "We were going to storm this place for pocket change, but it looks like we are going to kill two birds with one stone." said the one with the horn, obviously the leader of this pack. The six formed a circle around Cynder and held their weapons high. Cynder rose her tail, shaped as a scythe, ready to steal lives, since they where to close to hit with darkness. So close combat would work nicely. "Last chance, back off, or prepare to die." Cynder said uncertain about her fate. They just laughed and held their silver shields up high and walked to her. Making the circle smaller.

Cynder was prepared to fly, but her keen vision saw archers in the tree's. She angled her self at the orc's with the clubs. She needed to escape and regroup, then kick some ass. The way out would be best by the orc's with the club's, because the clubs wouldn't kill her on the first whack. She angled her head and charged. She smashed through their shields and shot black flames on there backs. She managed to kill the orc without the shield, but the flames skidded of the other's shield's (count how many times I used the word shield. Lol.) Cynder shivered at the smell of burning flesh. It brought back hellish memories. Then Cynder noticed the shields were elemental resistant.

They all charged at once. Cynder smiled an ran towards them. The closet orc swung his ax, but Cynder rolled under all their feet and sliced their ankles with her tail. They all screamed in pain, and in the confusion, Cynder spat a wave of black flame engulfing them all. She swung her head at the leader who stared at her in disbelief. Suddenly the purple dragon himself landed behind the leader and growled.

"A…a…cher's?" The leader stuttered.

"Taken care off." Spyro said as he tackled him, and pressed his foot on his throat. "I want answers, now." _Mmm, _the dark thought in Cynder, _dark fit's him nicely. Sexy._ Cynder eye's opened widely at the last part. Spyro pressed harder, making him cough up blood. "I…I don't really know. Our leader just gives us orders. He met this new shady character. He says something about the dark realms, I really don't know."

"LIAR!" Spyro yelled as he pushed a little harder, rupturing the orc's throat.

_Mmm, Sexy, right Cynder? _Sure, thought Cynder sarcastically.

Spyro kicked the corpse away and walked up to Cynder. "Are you alright?" Spyro asked. "Yhea, I'm fine. What about your shoulder?" Cynder replied.

"Huh? Oh yhea, that, it's fine now let's get back to the temple. Next week is the winter festival." Spyro said changing the subject really fast. "Great," said Cynder, "worst time of the year, and we decide to celebrate it." Spyro gave her a reassuring smile and flew up. "Come on." He said. Cynder sighed and joined him.

**Sorry it's short. Don't own Spyro, I pwn him though. Lol. **


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! This one will be longer, or you can send me threatening E-mail. **_**This would be Cynders dark voice. I'm to lazy to say says! **_

Chapter 3 Room Mates

Cynder stared weakly at the pale blue sky. Tomorrow was the first day of winter, Whoopdee freaking doo. Really, it doesn't even snow until about a month later. She was out on the fourth floor balcony, near Spyros room. She stared down at the many people and critters scurrying and talking gleefully. Cynder growled angrily that they had perfect lives, well, compared to hers. The worst of all this, was, Cynder bet her life she at least killed one of everybody's loved life down there. " Why are we alone now?" a voice said to Cynder making her spin around to see who it was. Spyro._ Bite me._ "It's the winter festival, loosen up just a little." _I TOLD YOU TO BITE ME DAMMIT!_

" I'm not an ice dragon you know." Cynder said, " and we all don't have multi elements that make us adapt to pretty much anything."

Spyro stared at her not knowing what to say. "Well want to go to the festival?" "Sure, I'm sure they forgot what I did to them. And I'm sure us together will spark a rumor or two or ten." Cynder replied. "I don't care.." Spyro stopped mid sentence and looked up. The ice guardian stood on the roof and he rose his head. Suddenly the clouds shifted and a light flurry of snow started to float to earth. Cynder rose her black snout as a clump of snow landed on it. She lifted her paw and raked it of. "Are you freaking serious?" Cynder kept her head down low and headed into the nearest hall of the temple.

"Cyn, Where are you going?" Spyro asked following her. "My closet, of course." She replied. He followed her to next to the door. When she opened it, Spyro jumped in. Cynder couldn't follow because it was impossible to. Spyro bent down and bundled all her blankets in a ball and grabbed it in his mouth. "What the hell are you doing??" Cynder said worrily. "Your moving. Grab anything else you want and follow me." Spyro said leaving, and walking down the hall. Cynder sighed and entered her closet. She reached into her drawer and grabbed a bundle of scrolls and paper. She put them in her mouth and ran down the hall to catch up with Spyro.

"You sure can convince the lady's Spyro. So reassuring." Cynder said catching up. Soon they got to Spyros room, and he threw the blankets in the opposite corner of his bed. "So, as your landlord, I say that you thank me about actually trying to go out in public." Spyro said. Cynder shot him the bird. "Oh well, fine, I see how you are." Spyro smiled and walked to the door. "Where are you going?" Cynder asked as he walked into the hall. "I'm hungry, I have not ate a single thing the whole day, guess what? I'm hungry. I should be able to sneak some food before the chef's serve it. Do you want anything?" Cynder smiled widely, and said, "Just a small salad." Spyro smiled back, "So a tree would be fine?" "You bet…"

Spyro left and Cynder was alone with her thoughts. Crap. So, Cynder thought, you are more grumpy then usual, and quiet._ Cynder, do you honestly think you where the only dragon slave that Malfor had? No. Beware of Clayton. He's not very nice…_

Spyro stumbled back into the room fumbling with the trays. "Soup's on." Spyro said.

________________________________________________________________________

Clayton stared at the dark sky. He knew that it was going to be a full moon tonight. He loved these nights. The darkness will consume him totally, like his future lover, Cynder, will tonight… He kicked at the gravel at his feet. It would happen at midnight, about 12:02, the number of the few.

________________________________________________________________________

Cynder finished her food and started a conversation with Spyro.

"I seriously thought I would have to kill you when I first meet you." Spyro said.

Cynder chuckled. "What makes you think you could kill me?"

"Enough," Spyro said. Hmmm, killed by a girl, totally carve that on his grave. "So did you know your parents before Malfor?" Cynder sighed, "I hatched in Malfors hands, and was taught who my enemies were. When I could fly, I was taught complex fighting maneuvers. Learn how to use any part of my body as a weapon. I made the guardians in their prime look like drunk rocks when I was eight months old. When I reached one year of age, Malfor dumped me into the main stream of darkness. This would kill millions in a million. This was my final test. Survive. You where left in it for seventy two hours. It would normally rip every scale of your body, one at a time, then, starting with your tail, rip tiny shreds of flesh of. Until you die a slow agonizing death. Since I lived for an hour, this increased my chance of survival greatly. When I got out, my true form showed. I was as bigger and more powerful then anything. Then you showed up. Put me in my place."

"Wait, go back to when I fought you when you where HOW old?!" Spyro said.

Cynder sighed. "Fine. I'm eight years old. Less then the years you spent fighting. I fought armies, and slaughtered when I was one year old."

"…Oh shit. Jeez, I'm sorry." Spyro said. He stared at the sun dial in his room. 11:58. "Crap! Cynder c'mon!" Spyro yelled running down the hall. Cynder ran after him. They ran down the hall and up two flights of stairs to the roof. "FLY!" Spyro yelled jumping of the roof. Cynder sighed again and followed. Spyro flapped furiously in the pitch black sky. Finally Spyro landed on the far mountains north west. A little cliff.

"Spyro…" Cynder began. "Shhhh." Cynder saw the four guardians lift their heads and shot their elements in the sky. The globs of energy where shot in the sky and exploded into many streaks of light of every element. "The grand finally…" Spyro said weakly. The light was filled to every corner. It looked like day. They faced each other and smiled. Spyros head inched closer. Soon, their lips touched. Every thing exploded around them. The very few good emotions swept over Cynder, and she melted into the kiss slowly. The next few seconds where the fastest in Cynders life. Her and Spyro ended the kiss, a fire ball hit the cliff making them fall, Cynder was barfing up dark and blood mixed together in a sick liquid non stop, making her soon barf up about all the fluid in her body, her landing in an unknown area, and a shadow approaching her. Great. The night was perfect and went straight to hell. All in a day's work.

**Muaha. A cliff hangar. Don't own Spyro.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo peeps! I would like to give credit to krown and Scarlett Husky for the guardians name and the idea for this chapter. Don't own Spyro, Cynder dose. (Spyro is Cynders bitch!) I own Clayton though, FEAR CLAYTON! He bites… **

Chapter 4 Secrets

Cynder tried with all her strength to open her heavy eyelids. How long was she out? _Three days. _Thanks for being useful for once, she thought. She lifted her head to observe her surroundings. She was in a cave. Then she noticed another dragon with her. "…Spyro?" She asked drowsily. The dragon chuckled. Cynder noticed the new dragon, and tried to get up, but failed. He was a dark emerald green. He had large claws, and beautiful blue eyes that stuck out, even in the dark. "Who are you?" She asked.

He smiled and said, "Clayton." His voice was deeper too.

"Um, yhea, sure, Clayton, care to tell me what happened in the last seventy-two hours?" Cynder said trying to stand up, and got to her knees this time. Clayton smiled again, and said, "I shot you down from the cliff and kidnapped you."

"Uh huh…" Cynder replied. Clayton then said, "Emotions will start back up in three…two…one….."

"YOU FREAKING BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!! I'AM GOING TO PUT MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU ARE GOING TO SQUEAL!!! THEN I'M GOING TO RIP OF YOUR TAIL AND BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!!!! THEN I AM GOING TO RESSARECT YOUR SORRY ASS AND BEAT YOU WITH A ROCK TO THE HEAD!!!!!"

"Wow." Clayton said, "You sure are…….colorful…"

"What happened to Spyro!?!" Cynder asked getting to her feet.

"This is not good, I was supposed to spare more time. Improvise….um…..if you want to know anything you have to fight me. Yes. That might work…" Clayton replied.

"Really?" Cynder asked ready for her revenge.

"I guess….but.."

Cynder tackled Clayton. Clayton made a sickening noise when Cynder knocked the air out of him. They flew out of the cave mouth, to Cynders surprise was two hundred feet in the air. She kicked him in the thighs, ending their embrace, watching him fall. He immediately recovered and flew into the air, about eight hundred feet in the air, facing Cynder.

"You sneaky lizard!" He said laughing, shaking his claw at her. Cynder flew at him again, and smashed into his chest with her head. He dropped about five feet, then flew back up. "Are you even going to even fight?!" Cynder yelled. "I guess." he replied.

She charged again and Clayton shot green poison in her eye's, making her slam into the rock wall, then landing on the hard cold ground. Damn, she couldn't see at all. Suddenly, Clayton landed next to her and said, "I am so sorry. Please forgive me. You see it attacks the sensitive tissue behind the eye's. Here…" He carefully removed the poison with his claws. "Can you see? How many claws am I holding up?" Cynder swung her hand and clawed his face open.

"Hey," Clayton said, his face red with blood, "what was that for?" Cynder stared at him quizzically. "Are we going to fight?"

"Oh yhea!" Clayton said. He showed his teeth and walked closer to his foe. "I don't have time for this!" Cynder growled angrily and went airborne. She flew up to two thousand feet in the air and looked down. Clayton just stood there. He was…strange…

_He's not very fun, is he? _Okay, Cynder shot back, Where's Spyro so we can leave. _Fly about three miles….west….there will be a false rock. That's our way in. _Um, how do you know all this? Cynder thought back. _Well, gal, there is a huge amount of darkness in this location. In your perspective, That's REALLY bad._

________________________________________________________________________

Spyro observed his surroundings. He was in a dark room…wow. Descriptive. He struggled to his feet. "DOWN!" shouted a voice, hitting him in the shoulder blade with a club. Alright. These guys want to play rough, fine. Spyro stood back up. "I SAID…" He was interrupted by Spyros club-like tail in the face. He fell to his knees. "Ugh…" he moaned tiredly, then Spyro rammed him in the chest, killing him. Suddenly, torches where lit all around him. His scenery was a cave. Wow. Great details. Next to him was a corpse of an orc. There was only one exit, and that was a large wooden door. Easy. Suddenly the door flew open, and a shadow approached him. The shadow entered the light. It was a tall red dragoness, slightly taller than Spyro. She walked up to him. She put her paw on his chest, and whispered, "Fafnir."

"Wha…" Spyro began, but was interrupted. "Name, Spyro, yes, we know of you and your deeds."

"What do you want?" He asked.

"A one time offer," Fafnir said raising one claw, "You _can't _refuse. You are obviously very powerful. You have a place in our plan."

"Screw you." Spyro said trying to walk by. Suddenly, Fafnir opened her mouth wide, shooting a red missile into the chest of Spyro.

"Last chance," Fafnir said. Spyro got back to his feet and said, " Last chance, GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY!!!" He tilted his head down and ran at her with full power. Fafnir smiled and quickly jumped out of the way. Spyro smashed into the wood door, splintering it into million pieces.

"Kill him." Fafnir said calmly. Spyro was in a red hall, with about twenty orc's. They barked at Spyro, and formed a wall, bearing there shields. This was not good. Spyro then turned into a massive ball of rock and sped towards his foes. He smashed into the front layer, breaking shield and bones, and got to the middle of the group. The rock then exploded, shooting millions of rock shards everywhere. The orc's fell easily. Fafnir smiled and walked forward.

"That's interesting." She said, shooting her tail at Spyro. It hit spyro and made him fly seven feet. Crap. Her tail was not normal. It was a twelve foot long snake. Spyro stared at his side. There was a huge purple bruise on his side. He had at least broke three ribs. This sucked.

_______________________________________________________________________

Cynder smashed another rock. SHE WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF JILLIONS OF ROCKS AND NONE WAS THE ONE SHE WANTED!!!! She smashed another. Suddenly, Clayton landed behind her.

He walked past her and tapped a rock about twenty feet away from her. "This one" He said. Cynder walked up and said, "How can I trust you?"

Clayton smiled, "If I wanted you dead you would already be.(great grammar!)also I love you."

"Wait," Cynder said, "You tried to kill me earlier."

Clayton frowned, "Then why are you not attacking me? If you do not remember me, why haven't you killed me yet?" He was right. If a normal enemy stopped to chat, she would rip of his head.

"You haven't answered my question." Cynder replied.

"If I may recall, you never asked me a question." Clayton said. Smartass. "….you really don't remember, do you? Your not eight either," He said pushing the false rock.

"Um…right. I'm leaving now." Cynder said pointing at the hole in the ground.

"Why are you trusting me?" Clayton asked.

"DAMMIT, BECAUSE THE PHSYCOTIC VOICE IN MY HEAD TOLD ME TO DO IT, CLAYT!" Cynder yelled at him.

Clayton smiled. "Only you knew my nickname, now, usually we need a little push to do stuff we don't like." Clayton came behind Cynder and pushed her into the dark hole.

**BYE!** **(sorry it took long to update!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I'm late. Don't kill me. Do you mind if I add more OC's? No you don't. (HEHE) Mind if I kill off spyro? JOKE. (or is it?) I also smell a love triangle.**

**/\ (that's a triangle!) all right to story! Don't own Spyro, but how do you know?**

Chapter 5 Can we keep him??

Cynder landed on soft sand. She struggled up and observed her surroundings. A small room with an orc corpse. Cynder walked through the ruined door, to see a red dragon hit Spyro in the ribs…with a snake…uh huh….THAT BITCH! Cynder thought, I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN BEAT ON SPYRO! Cynder jumped into the red hall and faced Fafnir, head on. Fafnir spun on her heels, and stared at Cynder.

"Awww, who do we have here?" Fafnir cooed, " wow Spyro, having a girl come here and save y…" She was interrupted by Cynder ramming her in the ribs. _Why are foes so talkative these days… jeez, back in the day, they would talk AFTER they fought. _

Fafnir staggered back and her snake…tail…thingy… lunged and bit Cynder in her thigh.

"Crap," Fafnir said as she spread her wings "we are already behind schedule!" She went airborne, and flew down the hall. Cynders vision was black in the corners of her eye's. She crawled to Spyro, and asked, "Are you alright?" Spyro struggled up, and said, " We have to leave. Shall we nuke their ass's later?" Cynder smiled weakly, "Sure…"

"Cynder, you don't look so good…" They both went airborne, and flew up the hole, where Clayton stood. "W…wait Spyro." Cynder fell like a led weight, right in front of Clayton.

Cynder could barely see. "C…..c…layt…please help me…" Clayton flipped her on her side and stared at the wound.

"Your obviously poisoned," He said, "pretty badly too…"

"No shit." Cynder moaned.

"Who the hell are you?" Spyro asked.

"Cynders lover." Clayton replied.

Cynder moaned something and shot him the bird.

_He is right, you know… _

Cynder moaned again, and Clayton turned his attention back to the wound.

Spyro looked at Cynder and he shot her a 'we shall talk about this later,' look.

"Oh…um…sorry to say this but it is dark poison. Not my forte." Clayton said.

Spyro limped towards Cynder. He stared at her thigh. The wound was eating the tender tissue now. Spyro gulped and put his mouth on the wound and started sucking it.

_Cynder, your dreams are coming true! Look where his mouth is! Just a little to the right and…… _

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!?" Clayton yelled.

"SHUT UP!!!!!" Cynder yelled at her thoughts.

"WELL SORRY FOR FREAKING OUT HONEY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Clayton yelled at her. He Sighed and said, "Sorry…….." He looked sad.

Spyro finally stopped…sucking… and barfed up a dark purple liquid.

"Ewwwww." Clayton said.

Cynder struggled up, feeling a lot better. She looked at Spyro and gave him a

'Thanks, but WTF' look.

"Alright we should probably get back to the temple…" Clayton said.

"We?" Spyro asked.

"I don't know about you, but I know the way." He replied.

Spyro growled and said, "We aren't suitable for flight. Wounds."

"OOOOHHHH I CLAIM TO SCOUT THE AREA!!!" Clayton said.

"…Have a fun time." Cynder said. He went air borne, and flew north-west.

Spyro helped Cynder up, and they walked to the east. "So…Who is this Clayt guy?"

"I have no idea." Cynder said, "I…want to thank you." _ASK HIM WHAT IT TASTED LIKE!!! ASK HIM WHAT IT TASTED LIKE!!!!!! ASK HIM WHAT IT TASTED LIKE!!!!!!!!!!! ASK HIM…… _Great, Cynder thought, A psychotic, horney voice.

"I'm just glad your okay…" Spyro was limping. They couldn't go like this.

"Lay down." Cynder ordered.

"Wha…" Spyro asked before Cynder pushed him on the ground.

"We are setting up camp here." Cynder said. She caught a bush on fire, next to them. It billowed black flames.

"Lay on your back." Cynder said. Spyro did as he told, and Cynder looked at the huge bruise on his side.

"It looks like your bottom left rib could be puncturing an organ. Does this hurt?"

Cynder asked slightly touching the bottom rib.

"OH GREAT ANCESTORS!!!! AUGHHHHHHH!!!!! DAMMIT!!!!!!! No. It feels like a butterfly covered in chocolate."

Cynder touched him there again.

"AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES! IT HURTS! HAPPY?"

"Don't be sarcastic with me. Now, I'm going to have to grab the bone and put it back into place, so it won't stab an organ."

Spyros eyes widened in fear, and Cynder grabbed the rib.

"AUGHGHGHGHGGH!!!!!" Spyro screamed, but it was over.

"Better?" Cynder asked.

"Yes, actually." He got on his feet.

"We still shouldn't fly though." Cynder said, "We shall leave tomorrow…."

She was interrupted by a down pour of rain.

"That's not fair." Cynder said.

Spyro walked up and spread his wings, in a oval fashion. Cynder did the same. They enclosed their heads inside. It was small, and their faces where packed together. Every time they breathed, each other felt it.

"Um… hello." Spyro said.

**Once again, sorry for it's lateness… things popped up. Any ways to that one guy who I forgot his name, Since my chaps are short, I plan at least thirty chaps. Most likely more. BYE!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**All right, I kind of rushed on the last chapter so here are a few things to know…1. The setting is kind of barren plains with a few bushes here and there.**

**2. Also has a few giant boulders every where.**

**4. I skipped 3.**

**5. You are now checking.**

**6. You review the story putting lol**

**7. Now you read…….**

Chapter 6

_This is quite the situation, huh? _

So…in their dome of wings, Cynder abruptly said "Spyro…move…right now."

Cynder suddenly barfed on the ground, she watched the black liquid swirl and mix with the rain.

"Um, Cynder you okay?" Spyro asked running to her side, draping his wing over her. "Yhea…" Cynder replied, looking up at the sky. "Where the hell is Clayton?"

"Yhea… ABOUT this Clayton guy?" Spyro asked.

Cynder smirked, "Jealous?"

"Um… no… not really… Changing the subject, how do you know medical skills?"

"You learn when you have a life like me."

They both stared deeply into the black fire billowing from the shrub. Cynder stared at it. It refused to be extinguished, even in rain. Cynder fixated her gaze deeper…

________________Flash back lol___________________________________________

Cynder billowed another jet black flame from her maw. The hundreds of small huts blazed black flames. Thirty archers came from the army rank she destroyed, fired the few remaining arrows at her. Each arrow struck her chest. Black blood ran down her breast as she smirked. Pain. It energized her. She loved the feeling. She scooped up some of her blood and drank it. She saw the orc's try to run, but she burned them all in the back. _Why,___she thought, _why do I have to destroy this large village? _The village was one of three that held many races. Orc's, Wolves, Moles, you name it. Cynder lowered herself and grabbed a burning hut. She threw it at the fortified center on the hill. The huts circled the hill, which the fort was on. Cynder roared wildly and went back to the fray.

____________________________end_________________________________________

"Cynder!" Spyro said shaking Cynder slightly.

"Huh?" Cynder said, looking around.

"Cynder…" Spyro said, "Your crying…"

Cynder bit her lip and stifled a hard sob. "I'm a terrible person, Spyro, I've killed so many," She flung her tail wildly when Spyro tried to approach. The rain hit harder, and the wind blowing fiercer.

Cynder stood on her hind legs, and looked at her wrists. With a single slice, slit her wrists. "Dear Ancestors!" Spyro yelled running up. "Oh god…" Cynder said staring down. "Spyro… I'm sorry…"

"No… Cynder, forgive me," Spyro said smacking Cynder in the temple with his tail.

________________________________________________________________________

Cynder lifted her head and looked around, she was in a cave. She herd thunder and lightning hitting extremely hard. The storm was one of the worst she was in. Where was Spyro? Her eyes widened as she slowly lowered her head to see her wrists. There where thin cuts on her wrists. Suddenly Clayton entered the cave soaking wet.

"Hello Cynder." He said.

"Where the hell where you?" She asked angrily.

"I was scouting the area." He said matter-in-factly.

"Well… okay but do you know the way back to the temple?" Cynder asked.

"Cynder," he said, "your wanted. That will be the first place they look. I say we hightail it when the storm ends…"

"No." Cynder said, "I am not leaving every one behind."

"And what? Bring Ember? You know she's going to be a huge thorn in the ass, don't you?"

"Oh no," She said sarcastically, "We are great friends…. Share many things in common, see's me once with Spyro she would rip my head off. And how do you know Ember?"

"Oh c'mon, when you work for the king you know your foes."

"Who?"

"Malefor's boss, you can say. Every one has a higher ark, no?" He chuckled after his own joke.

"Why am I wanted, what are the orc's doing, who is the king, why the hell do I have a voice in my head…"

"HEY! Hold on two seconds, please. I'll answer only one question." Clayton said.

"Why are you feeding me info?" Cynder asked.

"Aw, don't waste it on dumb questions." He said.

"Alright. Who am I?" Cynder asked.

Clayton looked shocked. "Tap in side your self to find the answer."

"What?" She asked, but Clayton put his head down. "Get some sleep, Spyro will be back soon…"

Cynder put her head down, and slept. She saw herself white, and pure. She spread her angelic wings and looked down on herself. The pure her opened her maw slightly, then her bloody normal self was healed. The pure her then went airborne, and flew off with Spyro.

______**Since I haven't wrote in awhile, enjoy chapter 6x________________________**

Cynder lifted her heavy head, to see Clayton and Spyro where talking. "Ah, Cynder, your awake, we shall leave soon." Several minutes later, they where all airborne. They all flew East until the temple was in sight. They all landed in front of the gates, and entered the lobby. Guess who was the first face. Ember. Great. She walked up and smiled brightly and said, "Why hello Spyro! What a nice day, right?" She tilted her head to Cynder and only said, "Hello Cynder."

Ember's eyes where bright as stars again when she saw Clayton. "Oh no…" Spyro whispered to Cynder. "What's your name?" She said.

Cynder half expected for her to say, 'will you lay me? Bare our children?' No, she has half shame.

"Um, Clayton." He replied. Ember got closer. "Ah! What a great name! You have beautiful eyes!"

Maybe she has no shame.

"We should consult Ignitus about the recent events." Spyro said.

They walked don the west hall to be greeted by Sparks.

**Don't own Spyro!**


End file.
